gossipgirlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
New York, I Love You XOXO
New York, I Love You XOXO ist die zehnte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Gossip Girl, die zum ersten Mal am 17. Dezember 2012 in den USA ausgestrahl wurde. Inhalt Blair und Chuck beschließen nach Barts Tod mit der Hilfe von Georgina zu fliehen. Serena entdeckt währenddessen kurz vor ihrem Abflug das finale Kapitel von Dans Buch und entscheidet sich New York doch nicht zu verlassen. Derweil wird Lily über Barts Tod informiert und die Polizei erkundigt sich bei Nate und Blairs Familie über Chuck. Am nächsten Morgen werden Chuck und Blair, die in einem Hotel übernachtet haben durch Jack geweckt, der sich anfangs als Angestellter ausgibt. Er rät ihnen zu heiraten, damit sie nicht gegen einander aussagen müssen. Anfänglich ist Chuck dagegen, doch Blair und Jack können ihn umstimmen und er macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Serena besucht Dan und sagt ihm das sie nicht abreisen könne ohne zu wissen ob das, was er geschrieben hat wahr ist. Als er dies bejahrt, ist sie verwirrt und bittet ihn ihr alles von Anfang an zu erklären, woraufhin er erzählt wie er auf Katis Geburtstagsparty zum ersten Mal thumb|354pxmit ihr gesprochen hat. William sucht unterdessen Lily auf und bietet ihr an ihr zur Seite zur stehen, was sie dankbar annimmt. Einen Anruf von Ivy lehnt er ab. Jack holt für Chuck und Blair eine zurückdatierte Genehmigung zum Heiraten. Chuck möchte aber nicht den Rest ihres Lebens so anfangen, da er sich wünscht, dass Blair eine Traumhochzeit bekommt. Auch als sie meint, sie hätte ihren Prinzessinen-Hochzeit bereits gehabt, lässt er sich nicht umstimmen, da er der Meinung ist, sie könne zwar auf Blumen und Kuchen verzichten, aber nicht auf ihre Freunde und Familie. Ivy trifft auf William und Lily. Er gesteht ihr, dass er nie wirklich in sie verliebt war und es ihm immer nur darum ging, wieder mit Lily zusammen zu kommen. Serena kann sich das letzte Kapitel von Dan immer noch nicht erklären, sodass er ihr erklärt, wie sehr er damals in sie verliebt gewesen ist, jedoch gemerkt hat, dass sie in unterschiedlichen Welten leben. Auf einem Schulausflug hört er ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Mädchen, von denen eine meint, man wäre niemand bis über einen geredet wird. Das hat er damals seiner Schwester erzählt und so entstand Gossip Girl. Bevor die beiden sich noch weiter unterhalten können, taucht Georgina auf. Nate und Saige überlegen derweil immer noch, wer hinter Gossip Girl stecken könnte, als Jack sie aufsucht undthumb|left|239px|Die Hochzeit von Dan&Serena die Beiden bittet mit zu kommen. Als Serena, Jack, Nate, Dan, Georgina und Saige im Museum ankommen, werden sie dort von Blair und Chuck erwartet, die ihnen verkünden, dass sie heiraten werden. Dabei werden sie von zwei Schülerinnen beobachtet, die diese Neuigkeiten an Gossip Girl senden, als diese nicht reagiert, beschließen sie die Polizei zu verständigen. Kurz darauf wartet Blair in ihrem Hochzeitskleid darauf, dass es losgehen kann und fragt Serena, warum diese sich wieder auf Dan einlassen würde. Sie meint, dass dieser niemals einer von ihnen werden wird und er und Serena keine Zukunft haben. Unglücklicherweise hört Dan dies mit an und verschwindet dann traurig, um Nate sein finales Kapitel zu überreichen. Chuckthumb|400px|Hochzeit von Blair&Chuck und Blair werden von Cyrus getraut und kurz daruf von der Polizei abgeführt. Wenig später erscheint Dans Kapitel in dem die wahre Identität Gossip Girls aufgedeckt wird. Alle sind schockiert darüber, wer sich hinter Gossip Girl steckt, selbst Lola, Vanessa, Juliet und Agnes können ihren Augen kaum trauen. Auch die Schauspielerinnen Kristen Bell und Rachel Bilson, die gerade für ihr Vorsprechen zur Verfilmung von Dans Buch proben, sind überrascht, wer sich hinter Gossip Girl verbirgt: Dan selbst. Während Jack, Dorota, Dan, Serena, Georgina und Nate auf Chuck und Blair warten, unterhalten sie sich über Dans Offenbarung und sind alle gleichermaßen schockiert darüber, da niemand ihn vermutet hätte. Serena verteidigt Dan, da er niemals all das hätte schreiben können, wenn nicht alle Tipps an ihn geschickt hätten. 5 Jahre später... Nate kommt mit dem Privatjet des Spectators in New York an und wird von einem Reporter gefragt, ob die Gerüchte stimmen würden, dass er sich für das Amt des Bürgermeisters aufstellen lassen würde, woraufhin er erwiedert, dass er New York liebe, aber momentan keine Auskünfte geben könne, da es einen Ort gibt an dem er jetzt sein sollte. Dorota räumt die Spielsachen von Henry auf, der glücklich in die Arme seines Vaters Chuck springt. thumb|282px|Chuck&HenryAnschließend nehmen Elenor und Cyrus ihren Enkel zu sich. Lily ist immer noch mit William zusammen, Rufus hat eine neue Freundin, Jack und Georgina haben zueinander gefunden und Dan und Serena heiraten. Tracklist -Bonnie & Clyde von Great Northern -It’s Time von Imagine Dragons -Body of Work von The Mynabirds -You’ve Got the Love von Florence + the Machine -Pon de Replay von Rihanna -Road to Nowhere von Release The Sunbird Kategorie:Episodenliste